Love Potion 2: Reactivated
by ilovebutthole
Summary: Another mishap in the lab results in...Cindy & Sheen! Libby is crushed and Jimmy is pissed...what will happen? Now that I've gotten your attention, don't worry it's still a SL, JC story. R&R!
1. Accident

Ch.1 Accident

On a cold windy afternoon, Jimmy had invited Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby over to his lab to play videogames. He could think of nothing better to do on a day of such unpleasant weather.

"I thought girls weren't allowed in your lab, Neutron!" Cindy snapped.

Jimmy, of course, secretly wanting to be around her had attempted to come up with a good excuse. "Well…um, I figured you and Libby had nothing better to do so I decided to let you guess come over…just for today! That is unless you don't want to be here Vortex!"

"But we hate videogames…" Libby said with a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah Neutron…I thought you would have known that…but I guess we could stay…I mean, there really _isn't_ anything better to do…" Cindy secretly felt all bubbly inside thinking of how Jimmy had invited her to come over.

"Geez Jim, can we play already!" Sheen asked impatiently.

"Yes Sheen, but first I have to go retrieve some snacks."

Carl, who had quietly been on his llama website, came to life at the sound of the word "snacks."

"Hey Jim, lemme help you with that!" he said licking his lips.

"Yeah, I'm guessing we're gonna be here for a while so I'm gonna make a trip to the ladies' room." Libby said.

"So you're gonna leave me here with…" Cindy looked over at Sheen who was scratching his backside. She made a disgusted look. _How can Libby like this loser?_

"Oh Cindy, it's not like he's gonna bite you or something."

"With Sheen, you never know."

Libby rolled her eyes and exited the lab.

Cindy turned to Sheen. "Lemme guess…we're playing an UltraLord game, right?" she said, rolling her eyes.

Sheen pulled the game from his pocket and waved it mockingly in her face, "Na na na…"

Cindy got fed up and shoved him a little too hard, and he collided into the case that contained the Love Potion, breaking the glass.

"Good going Ultra freak!"

"Hey, it was your fault!"

Neither of them had really noticed what they had actually spilt, and the fumes that were enclosing them.

Sheen stopped yelling and stared googly-eyed at Cindy. His mouth fell open and a line of drool was starting to escape his mouth.

_Her hair looks so soft and golden…her eyes are the color of…_ His mind drifted off as he became lost in the sight of her. The vision of her in an Ultra Lord costume entered his mind…

She, too became equally entranced at the sight of him. Sheen dropped the game he was holding and kneeled before her. "Will you be my queen?" he asked with a desperate look in his eyes, just as Libby entered back from the bathroom.

Libby's mouth fell open. _What the hell!_ She gasped as Cindy pushed Sheen onto a chair and started making out with him (yeah, these are kids, how wrong.) She was speechless.

Jimmy and Carl came back, their arms full of junk foods. Once they caught sight of Libby they looked to where she was gaping at and immediately dropped everything they were holding. Carl covered his eyes and ran out of the lab screaming. The first thought that crossed Jimmy's mind was: _I am gonna kill Sheen!"_ Libby just stared on in disbelief, as tears streamed down her face.


	2. Confusion

**Well, I changed the "bad language" because it wasn't really approved of and if it means people are more likely to read without it, then I won't put it…**

**R&R!**

_How dare she?_

Libby sat in her room, confused and angry.

_She knew that I liked him…and she doesn't even like him! She always told me how much of a freak he was and how annoyed he made her. She thought he was a "disgusting idiot" and here she was but of a couple hours ago swapping spit with him! That's just disgusting! She probably wouldn't even do that much to Jimmy and she's like obsessed with him…or was!_

She sat up from her bed. _I never saw Sheen take any interest in Cindy whatsoever. He always flirted with me and he gave me his first UltraLord._

She knew something was horribly wrong…she just had to find out what.

_How dare he? He's supposed to like Libby! Why is he taking Cindy from me? And since when did Cindy like Sheen? _

Unexplainable questions raced through Jimmy's distressed mind. _She was always so annoyed with everything he said or did, and thought he was a complete moron. Just his mere existence annoyed her! Now all of the sudden, out of nowhere, they're all over each other. It's not right at all…it can't be true. I never pictured Sheen of all people even making out with anyone, especially seeing how he's only 12 years old! How disgusting! Plus Sheen would NEVER take Cindy from me…would he?_

Jimmy sat in his lab never taking his mind off of what happened earlier right in that very spot.

"Goddard." He called to the robot dog who was resting at his feet. "I want you to video tape Sheen and Cindy next time we see them together. I want to observe them…well, I don't really want to but if it's gonna help me find out what the heck is going on then I must."

He didn't think he could stomach Cindy and Sheen being intimate towards each other again. It was Sheen, his best friend…and Cindy, the girl he secretly loved. The broken vile that once contained the Love Potion was still left unnoticed in the corner.


	3. Say what!

(A/N): Yeah, I know it's been like 6 months since I updated this story but I've decided to give it another go. I'm still having writer's block so I could benefit from some suggestions for the plot.Just to clear up something, there was never a 3rd chapter of this story. I had accidently uploaded a chapter from someone elses story (I don't know how but I did.) Anyways here it goes...R & R!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sheen Estevez and Cindy Vortex were at the Candy Bar...together...drinking out of the same glass? What an unlikely couple; one would never imagine the two of them alone together anywhere. Many kids from school stared in complete confusion and disbelief. Of course Cindy and Sheen were completely oblivious, seeing as how they were oogling each other.

"Cindy, have I ever told you that your eyes remind me of two emerald pools?"

"Oh Sheen, you are sooo sweet!"

Brittany couldn't helpbut walk over and question Cindy. "Cindy...you're like hanging out with Sheen, the freak. And...like sharing a soda with him."

"Yes, of course. He just happens to be the love of my life."

"She is my queen and I shall do whatever she desires." Sheen swooned, taking Cindy's hand and kissing it.

"This is like some sick joke, right?" Brittany asked with a disturbed expression.

"No. Why would it be?"

Brittany slowly backed away and then turned and left the resteraunt.

Jimmy still knew something was totally wrong."Maybe I should ask Libby to help me...I mean, it concerns her, too, obviously." He was walking downtown towards the Candy Bar. He had nothing better to do then figure out this odd situation. He had tried calling Sheen earlier but his dad answered and said he wasn't home. Carl was so traumatized by the whole thing that Jimmy figured it would be easier to just go about this without him. He figured he'd call Libby if he saw Sheen and Cindy together again.

The first thought of where Cindy and Sheen would be was at the Candy Bar. As he made his way inside, he wasn't suprised to see that they were there...sitting at a table together, now sharing an Atomic Choco-Blast that Sheen obviously had bought for them. They were getting quite a few stares by kids from school.

"Goddard, activate video-recording device." Jimmy ordered. Goddard obeyed and focused his lens in on Sheen and Cindy. "I don't know what could possibly be going on with these two, but maybe I can get some explanations by observing any out of the ordinary behavior...although this already pretty much takes the cake." he said, watching the two as the exchanged googly eyes at eachother for the millionth time. Jimmy decided to call Libby now. Maybe she'll notice something that I don't. Just watching them makes me nauseous! 

"Hello?" came Libby's voice.

Libby? Hey, it's Jimmy."

"I figured it was." Libby mumbled. She really sounded depressed.

"Well..." he paused. "...Cindy and Sheen are down here at the Candy Bar, and I figured that you'd wanna help me figure out what's up...you know...because you know more about Cindy than I do."

There was a long pause. Jimmy had thought she'd hung up on him, but she finally spoke.

"I guess if it would help to find anything suspicious...even though this whole thing already is. OK, I'll be over there in a minute." After she hung up, Jimmy looked back over and noticed that Nick Dean had made his way over to Sheen and Cindy. "Oh wow, this should be interesting..." Jimmy muttered. He told Goddard to focus.

"Cindy, why are you sitting with Shine?"

"It's Sheen!" Sheen corrected, irritated.

"Well, Nick. Because I love him."

"Hahaha! For a minute I thought that you said that you love Ultra Freak right here." Nick motioned dramatically at the pissed-off Sheen. "She did." Sheen said smugly.

"Pfffft! Cindy, how can you chose this loser over someone like, say, me! "

"Because Sheen is the only one I ever want to be with and you can never measure up to him." Cindy swooned. Sheen's expression was priceless. Jimmy's jaw dropped in shock. "Goddard! Please tell me you got that!" he exclaimed. Just then Libby entered, and made her way over to Jimmy, trying to avoid looking at her BFF and her supposed BF.

"Yeah...I think that's enough recording for today...or ever." Jimmy said, with a gagging motion.

"Did you find anything?" Libby asked, a bit more anxious than she would have liked.

"Uhhhmmm...yeah."

"Really? What!" Libby demanded, not even caring how desperate she sounded.

"well, I don't know if I can find out exactly what's caused this, but it is sufficient in that it is something that Cindy would never, ever say."

"Show me!"

Jimmy ordered Goddard to play back the tape.As Libby watched, her expression mirrored the one Jimmy also had. It then turned from shock to rage. She couldn't take it anymore. Before this, she had taken Sheen's affection for granted. She liked him, of course, but never made much effort in getting closer to him, thinking he would always be there for her. But, now he was interested in Cindy for some godforsaken reason. It happened completely out of nowhere. One second they couldn't stand eachother, and while she left the lab the lab and came back two minutes later, something happened and they were all over eachother. It made no sense. At all.

Libby then finally realized just how much she cared about Sheen, and this wasn't gonna fly with her! She stormed over to the table where they were sitting.

* * *

Ok...well that was my chapter 3. I know it wasn't that long and it's a cliffhanger but I ran out of time and had to stop. Tell me what you think so far! I will love you. 


End file.
